HIM
by Peata Amor
Summary: Untuknya...
1. Chapter 1

**Him**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All characters are belong to Mr. Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ditulis untuknya, seseorang yang akan selalu menjadi alasan atas adanya cinta di dalam hatiku._**

 ** _Untuknya yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan dari cinta nya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Banyak orang bilang bahwa titik teratas dari mencintai seseorang adalah ketika kebahagiannya adalah alasan atas kebahagiaanmu juga. Tapi bukankah cinta yang seperti itu sangatlah egois? Hanya berpihak pada satu sisi saja. Bagaimana jika yang dilakukannya untuk bersenang-senang malah melukai hatimu?

Darinya aku belajar, jika tak semudah mengucapkannya mencintai itu. Dia memaksaku belajar untuk mengerti bahwa ketika mencintai maka aku harus mengikhlaskan banyak hal. Seperti ketika mata ini melihatnya bahagia namun alasan dari bahagianya itu membuatmu merasa bahwa kau salah menaruh hati padanya. Dan kadang membuatmu merasa tidak cukup untuknya.

Bertemu dengannya dan mencintai nya. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang paling bijak yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku ini. memang terkadang terasa sangat _toxic_ , tapi darinya aku banyak belajar dan tentu merubah diriku dalam bentuk yang lebih baik.

Dan memilikinya sebagi seseorang yang mencintaiku, juga adalah anugerah yang aku akan selalu berterima kasih untuk hal itu seumur hidupku. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang ketika kau melihatnya untuk pertama kali lantas kau akan langsung jatuh hati. Parasku tak terlalu cantik. Aku tak bisa menyombongkan fisik ku. Dan akupun tak ingin disukai saat pertama jumpa, aku lebih tertarik jika rasa itu berlandaskan apa yang aku miliki dari dalam. Bukan hanya dari fisik saja.

Jadi ketika aku berkata aku tak pantas untuknya, seharusnya kau sudah tau mengapa. Dia adalah berlian dan aku hanyalah sebongkah batu biasa. Mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan hal tentang _"seperti bumi dan langit"_ tau pasti bagaimana jika kedua hal ini disandingkan.

Dia memiliki paras yang terlampau kata sempurna. Matanya yang tajam tapi jika kau melihatnya lebih dalam kau akan menemukan kehangatan disana. Hidungnya yang runcing, rambutnya yang selalu bersinar dan lembut, juga bibirnya yang jarang menampilkan senyuman namun kau tahu pasti jika senyumannya adalah yang terbaik yang akan pernah kau lihat.

Dia memang tampan, tapi sebenar-benarnya alasanku mencintainya adalah bagaimana ia berlaku. Kehangatan yang ia miliki walau yang paling terlihat diawal darinya adalah keangkuhan dan ketidak peduliannya. Caranya mengatasi semua keresahan yang ku miliki walau dia bukanlah seseorang dengan kata-kata indah bak emas yang dikeluarkan oleh _Shakespear_ e.

Laki-laki sempurna yang kubicarakan itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha dengan tampan yang sempurna dan semua yang ia miliki hanya akan membuatmu iri. Sasuke telah mengajarkan ku banyak hal. Terutama pada bagian mencintai, mencari, dan menemukan.

Sasuke, jika pesan ini sampai padamu ku mohon bacalah dengan hati yang damai. Bacalah kalimat-kalimat ini dengan teliti karena akupun menulisnya dengan menaruh segala perasaanku yang sebenar-benarnya untukmu.

Untukmu yang akan selalu menjadi alasan adanya cinta dihatiku, aku persembahkan ini. dengan segala perasaanku yang tertuang didalamnya dan rasa sayangku padamu yang tak akan ada habisnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Him**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All characters are belong to Mr. Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC**

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Aku masih mencoba mengingat memori lama. Dimana cerita tentang Sasuke masih tersimpan. Katanya, ketika kau sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian dari seseorang itu maka kenangan buruk tentangnya akan ikut terhapus juga. Meinggalkanmu bersama semua kenangan yang indah.

Tapi sebenarnya ketika kau mengikhlaskan kepergiannya, bukan kenangan buruk yang terhapus. Melainkan ia mengubah dirinya menjadi kenangan yang indah. Karna hanya ketika seseorang pergi lah kau mulai menyadari bahwa semua perasaan –baik itu yang indah maupun menyakitkan– itu berharga. Bahwa semua perasaan itu memiliki tujuan kenapa kau harus merasakannya.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagiku untuk menceritakan secara detail bagaimana Sasuke itu, dan bagaimana perasaanku terhadap dirinya. Aku masih menemukan diriku menangisi kepergiannya. Walau sudah ku yakinkan hatiku bahwa aku ikhlas. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, ada saja pada satu bagian dari ceritanya yang membuatku menitikan air mata.

Sasuke menggoreskan cerita di hatiku terlalu dalam. Tak mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya begitu saja. Dia adalah yang pertama dari beberapa aspek kehidupan ku. Cinta pertama dan tentunya luka pertama.

Kata orang cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil. Beberapa mungkin memiliki keberuntungan yang sangat bagus, sehingga dapat bersatu dengan cinta pertamanya. Tapi ada alasan kenapa itu dapat dikatakan cinta pertama, karna **_ialah yang paling meninggalkan luka yang dalam_**. Kau tau dia cinta pertamamu ketika kau mendapati dirimu sangat terluka olehnya. Dia yang pertama membuatmu merasakan ini, dia yang pertama membuatmu merasakan itu. Itulah kenapa luka nya lebih perih, belum pernah seseorang sebelumnya yang memberimu rasa sakit yang sedalam itu.

Pada awal kemunculan Sasuke didalam hidupku, ia seperti seorang malaikat yang turun pada waktu yang tepat. Seperti ketika kau berdoa pada Tuhan dan Ia langsung mengabulkan nya dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Waktu itu masih dapat kuingat dengan jelas apa yang kurasakan dihatiku. Sedih, ragu, khawatir dan ketakutan. Lalu Sasuke dengan tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan di wajahnya, berdiri di depanku pada satu jalan yang cahayanya hanya cukup untuk menunjukkan wajahnya, rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan kaus hitam yang ia gunakan.

Lalu ia dengan tenang menatapku, aku melihatnya. Tak ada senyuman di wajahnya dan tidak ada perasaan curiga dariku atas kedatangannya yang tiba tiba –hatiku sudah penuh dengan semua masalah yang sedang kuhadapi–. Dan kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menepuk pucuk kepalaku pelan dan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, walau hanya beberapa senti saja.

"kau bisa, aku percaya itu. Kau kuat." Aku menatapnya, aku tidak bisa berfikir apapun saat itu. ia menepuk pucuk kepalaku dan senyuman di wajahnya yang tenang. Seketika membuatku percaya dengan semua kata yang baru saja ia katakan.

Seperti ada yang berbisik di hatiku yang terdalam bahwa semua perkataanya benar. Bahwa aku bisa.

Setelahnya aku mulai menerima apa yang terjadi pada hidupku.

Setelahnya aku mulai yakin bahwa ada jalan untuk semua hal yang kulalui.

Setelahnya kehidupanku mulai terasa lebih ringan untuk dijalani.

Tapi masih ada hal yang mengganjal di fikranku;

 _Bagaimana Sasuke tahu bahwa menepuk pucuk kepalaku dapat memberikan ketenangan didalam hatiku?_

Mungkin memang benar, Sasuke adalah malaikat yang Tuhan kirim atas semua doa yang ku pinta pada Nya setiap malam.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
